1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrying case and more particularly to a carrying case adapted to receive a locking device for securing the carrying case in a closed position and also locking the carrying case to a fixed object to prevent theft of the carrying case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locks for carrying cases particularly handbags, suitcases, briefcases, attaches, and the like are well known. Among the locking devices that are commonly used with these types of carrying cases are key locks, combination locks, barrel-type combination locks, and various latches that are used to open and close the carrying case even though the carrying case may not be locked in a closed position. In addition to securing a handbag or a suitcase in a closed position, a number of efforts have been made to provide locking devices to secure the carrying case to a stationary object to prevent theft of the carrying case when unattended for a period of time.
A common method for securing a carrying case to a stationary object is the use of a conventional chain and padlock. U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,113 discloses a theftproof bag in which a chain with a swivel is attached at one end to the handle of a bag and a shackle-type device is connected at the other end for lockable engagement to the wrist of the individual carrying the bag. In the alternative, the shackle-type device could be secured to a stationary object to prevent theft of the bag.
A snatchproof handle for handbags and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,253. With this device, two straps are secured each to opposite sides of the article and then the straps are twisted to form a loop through which a person's hand is inserted. Each loop is stretchable to fit different sizes of the hands and provides a means by which the handbag can be firmly held to prevent theft, or by purse snatching.
It is also well known to use link chains associated with a closure element of a case or traveling bag to prevent unauthorized displacement of the bag. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 359,219; 1,532,710; and 1,643,189; British Pat. No. 399,017 and Federal Republic of Germany OLS No. 3,105,467.
It is also known to provide a traveling bag with means for carrying objects, such as umbrellas and canes, on the device. U.S. Pat. No. 746,617 discloses apparatus for retaining an umbrella on a traveling bag where the umbrella is locked to the traveling bag to prevent removal until the bag has first been opened.
While it has been suggested by the prior art devices to provide means for securing a carrying case to a fixed object or the hand of the individual carrying the case, the suggested solutions to the problem of preventing theft are limited in the manner in which they are connected to a stationary object or to the hand of the person carrying the case. Also, while it has been suggested to secure in a locked manner an object to a carrying case, there is need to provide a locking device which may be utilized to universally secure a carrying case to a fixed object while at the same time maintain the carrying case in a locked position.